Rudy the Red-Nosed Sawsbuck
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: Marry Christmas and everything. Here is a quick ome-shot featuring Goldenrod's Whitney. When she is visiting Snowpoint City for a Christmas party, she becomes lost in the frozen wildernesses. She is rescued by a special Sawsbuck and needs a way to thank him. What's a girl to do?


Ruddy the Red-Nosed Sawsbuck

Whitney sighed. Here she was, on Christmas Eve, stuck in a Pokemon Center in Snowpoint City, watching old Christmas reruns. Frosty the Abmasnowman was playing for the third time and Here Comes Delibird-Clause was next, again. With another sigh she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cool glass of the window. It was so fing hot in the Pokemon Center. After a few more minutes of roasting she jumps to her feet. Putting on a light jacket she rushes to the doors and throws them open.

"Be careful out there, there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight." Nurse Joy warns her. With a dismissive wave, Whitney steps outside. The cold air instantly wakes her up and she starts jogging through the snow to keep herself warm. She was only here because Candice asked her to come over for a Christmas party but she got here a couple days early. She had been hanging out with Candice until an insane trainer challenged her, on Christmas Eve of all times. So Whitney was stuck in the Pokemon Center waiting for the battle to finish. Lost in thought, Whitney wasn't paying attention to her surrounds and when she slowed to a stop and looked around she was completely lost. Looking back she saw the snow had already covered her footprints.

Starting to get slightly nervous, being lost and alone at night in the forest will do that to you, she turned around and started walking in the direction she thought was back toward town. She was not dressed at all for the weather in Snowpoint, not expecting to spend any time outside, she was dressed like she normally would be. In a tight white, short sleeve shirt and tight short-shorts, with only a light jacket thrown on, she was quickly cooling down. She kept walking, sure she would reach the town soon. It was only when her fingers and toes started to go numb that she started to realize she was in real trouble. With no pokemon tow help her she started to panic. Taking off at a jog again to warm up, she kept going. Soon she got tired and started walking. After another few minutes she stopped to rest. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was a small pinpoint of bright red light.

The first thing Whitney felt when she regained consciousness was warmth. She opened her eyes and saw a roaring fire in front of her. Slowly sitting up she looks around. She appears to be in a medium size cave with a fire blazing in the center. She is laying on a soft pile of moss. With nothing else to do, Whitney sits there, warming up by the fire. Soon however, the flames start to die. She starts to get up when she see a light at the cave entrance, a bright red pinpoint of light. A few seconds later a Pokemon appears.

"A Sawsbuck, but they aren't native to this region." Whitney says to herself. The Pokemon makes it's way into the cave, tossing some branches off it's horns into the fire. In the firelight, he looks like a normal winter Sawsbuck, except for the glowing red nose, slightly dimmer in the brighter cave.

"Hello, there. Did you save me?" Whitney asked. The Pokemon nods. "Thank you so much, I would have died." The Sawsbuck walks over to Whitney and settles besides her, sharing body warmth.

"So I guess I should find some way to thank you, huh." Whitney comments. Sawsbuck glances down at her and looks her in the eye. After a few seconds he shifts slightly so he is laying more on his side. Whitney looks at him in confusion until she glances down. She gasps at the sight of his huge red cock, fully out of its sheath. With a quick glance at Sawsbuck, Whitney giggles.

"Well alright, I guess you are a guy after all." Scooting closer Whitney brushes Sawsbuck's length lightly with her fingertips, making him shudder. With another giggle Whitney wraps one small hand around his cock about halfway up and starts sliding it up and down. Sawsbuck groans in pleasure. After adding her other hand she gets on all fours and leans down. Hefting his huge cock in both hands she brings its head toward her mouth. After a quick lick, making Sawsbuck buck his hips, she slides his head into her mouth, enveloping it in moist warmth. She swirls her tongue around his head and slides more of him inside her. She pulls his cock out of her mouth with a slurp.

"It's a good thing I really good at this. I might even be able to deep throat you." Whitney says eyeing his cock. That said, she gets back to work. Sucking his head back into her mouth she droops lower than before, coating his first five inches with her saliva. Pulling back, she uses her hands to spread her saliva, lubing him up to go deeper. Breathing through her nose, she dives back in, push him deeper into her until she feels a bulge in her throat. At this point she starts to hum, vibrating his cock to stimulate him even more. At around eight inches she starts to slow down, her throat streached almost to its limit, but with only two inches to go, she keeps going. With a final push, she hits bottom. She can feel his cock deep inside her, throbbing and pulsing. Whitney just sits there, holding his cock inside her. When Sawsbuck starts to move his hips a little, eager to cum, she gets back to work. Pulling his cock halfway out, she starts bobbing her head, still humming. Now all lubed up, Sawsbuck start to thrust into Whitney's mouth, down her throat. It wasn't long until his cock starts throbbing, signaling his readiness. Whitney had saved a surprise for just this time. Just before he cums, she starts swallowing with his cock most of the way down her throat. Sawsbuck cries out in orgasm and Whitney feels his cum travel down his shaft and spray into her throat. She feels his seed coating her throat and filling her belly with warmth. She starts to pull out just in time to catch the last few shots of cum in her mouth. She swishes the cum around her mouth, savoring the salty flavor, before swallowing.  
"Well, big boy, how was that?" Whitney asks with a smile. Sawsbuck bucks his head and starts to nuzzle her side happily.

"Haha, that's what I thought." Whitney says proudly. She strokes Sawsbuck's muzzle for a while. Soon however, Sawsbuck starts to nibble at her shirt. First one button, then another was popped off, until Whitney's shirt is open. Knowing what he wants, Whitney takes her shirt off and removes her bra, exposing her D-cup breasts. Sawsbuck immediately attacks her breasts, his long tongue licking her pink nipples, making them harden, then brushing his teeth across them, making Whitney gasp. Wanting to return the favor, Whitney reachs around the big Pokemon and starts stroking his cock again. With all the attention her breasts were getting, she deffinatly wanted more. When she had gotten Sawsbuck back to full hardness, which didn't take long, she gently pushed his head away from her chest. He looked at her, confused, until she stood up and slid her shorts and panties off. When he caught a whiff of dripping pussy he dove in. Whitney gasps as his cold nose presses against her hot lips but it quickly turns into a moan as his tongue laps up her juices. Whitney presses her pussy against Sawsbuck, eager for more, but instead he mounts her. He is just the right size for her to be on all fours and have her pussy at the perfect height to recive his cock. After a couple of blind prods, Sawsbuck finds her waiting hole and thrusts into her. Whitney moans loudly as eight inches of cock is slammed into her hot pussy. Sawsbuck doesn't wait for her to adjust to his length, instead he starts fucking her hard and fast.

"Oh fuck yeah, boy, that feels fucking amazing! Don't hold anything back, shove your whole cock inside me! Yes, yes, yes!"

Sawsbuck takes her words to heart, slamming his cock into her eager pussy. Whitney moans even louder as she feels his head prodding at her inner most barrier. Sawsbuck feels this as well and pushes deeper until the head pops throught her cervix into her womb. Whitney screams in pleasure as she feel him enter her womb. She hangs her head and, between her swaying breasts, catches glimpse of a bulge moving back and forth on her stomach. The sight pushes her over the edge and her pussy squeezes Sawsbuck cock so hard he can barely move it. If he were human, or a weaker Pokemon, he would have been stuck but he powers throught Whitney's orgasm, pounding her until she starts to come down.

"Don't stop, please don't stop! It feels sooo good! I want more! Holy fuck, it's so deep! Keep going, fuck my pussy I want more!"

Sawsbuck keep fucking the pink haired girl, pushing her to another orgasm in minutes. But soon even Sawsbuck starts to reach his limit. Whitney feels his thrusts start to become erratic and his cock start to pulse inside her.

"Go ahead and cum, boy! I want to feel you cum inside me! Fill my pussy with your hot seed!"

Her words push Sawsbuck over the edge and with one last thrust, burring his cock in her womb, he unloads his seed. Whitney gasps as another orgasm rocks her body. She can feel his hot jizz coating the walls of her pussy and soon her stomach starts to expand a bit as he fills her. When he finally stops cumming, Whitney's stomach is the size of a volleyball. He pulls out and she rolls onto her back, eagerly licking their combined cum off his cock. When he is clean, she starts scooping the cum leaking out of her pussy and swallowing it too. When all of it has leaked out that is going to, she rubs her still swollen stomach. Sawsbuck lays down besides her, keeping the chill off her naked body, and they both fall asleep.

When Whitney wakes up, her furry friend is gone. Her stomach had shrunk almost back to its normally tight state and she was laying in a puddle of cum. She gets up and looks around, finding her cloths and putting them on. After waiting a few minutes, Sawsbuck returns.

"So, do you think you could lead me back to town, boy?" She asks him. He nods and sinks down onto his knees, inviting her to climb onto his back. She does so, hugging his neck for warmth. She is shocked and embarrest to find that she can see building through the trees, she had been only dozens of feet from town the whole time. She hides her glowing red face in Sawsbuck's fur. He walks her to the Pokemon Center and she slides off his back.

"You know, if you want you can come with me. We had a lot of fun last night, I would hate to say goodbye." She tells Sawsbuck, hugging him and lightly brushing his sheath. He licks her cheek in response and she taps his glowing nose with a Poke Ball.

"I think I'll call you Rudy."

Author's Note: Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and other assorted holidays. This is my contribution to Fanfiction for the holidays, hope you like it. Whitney was suggested by Kitty Got Klaws, so thank you very much for that. The only other deer-like Pokemon I could think of that fit the role would have been Stantler, and I don't know anyone who really likes Stantler so... Anyway I hope you like it and as always,  
Happy Fapping! 


End file.
